A Brother's Bonds
by DarkStar458
Summary: During a mission after Sasuke's return things go wrong, Very Wrong. A Tragic and Angsty tail of an event that will change Konoha forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Return to Konoha

(A/N) In this story when Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato went to retrieve Sasuke he was glad to see them and joined them quickly to escape the clutches of Orochimaru.

"It's great to finally have you home Sasuke!" A certain hyperactive blonde ninja shouted just as they entered the front gates of Konoha.

"Hn," Sasuke replied in his monotonous voice ", I'm just glad you guys got me away from that creepy snake bastard, he gave me the power and training but one night I overhear him talking to that silver-haired freak Kabuto about how he was almost ready to take my body."

The two Chuunin on duty at the gates immediately got in a defensive stance as they saw the 'traitor' enter the gates.

"It's okay, he's with us." Captain Yamato explained to the guards.

As they continued to cross through the village people were giving them off looks about bringing Sasuke into the village. Eventually Sakura spoke up for the first time since they'd hit the road.

"Won't the civilian council disapprove of this?"

"Hmm I would think not, they love their 'precious Uchiha' I highly doubt they'd get rid of me.

"Well let's hope so." She replied.

10 minutes later.

Although they did not show it, the civilian council was glad they had not lost the Uchiha boy to Orochimaru, they thought of him as a valuable solider. Tsunade, the current Hokage was not as pleased but was relieved that he wasn't used as a vessel for Orochimaru. She wasn't happy that he returned because he had nearly killed Naruto but she convinced himself she could forgive him.

Tsunade had called Tam Kakashi plus Sasuke into her office.

"Sasuke," Tsunade spoke loudly, "I'll have you put on probation from missions for a week so you can receive a physical and mental check-ups at the hospital and eventually I'll have some missions for the reunited Team 7."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He replied softly.

1 and a half weeks later.

Naruto woke up to a loud banging on his front door.

"Ano…Naruto, you in there?"

Damn, it was Sai. Now, Sai didn't have a knack for social conduct and therefore he simply hit the door loudly until whomever was inside responded. Eventually Naruto swung the door open, his hair messy and his eyelids drooping.

"What is it Saaaaai?" Naruto responded he didn't particularly know why he dragged "Saaaaai's" name out like that but he was so tired he didn't bother questioning it.

"Well, ano… I heard the Hokage yelling in her office to the rest of your team about how many times you "Are so fucking late."

"Oh shit!" He remembered he was getting his first mission since the retrieval of Sasuke today at 8:00am and it was 8:24am.

He slammed the door and hurriedly got dressed into his normal black and orange jumpsuit (The usual Shippuden one). He bolted out the door past Sai before he had even turned around to leave and sped down the street at speeds that would put Lee and Gai to shame. He busted into the office 26 and a half minutes late for his mission and acted as if he was there the whole time and asked.

"Hey Baa-chan what's the hold up?"

Wrong words.

He was sent fly back across the room leaving a nice Naruto shaped hole I the door. Several minutes later he entered the room clearly in pain.

"Why do you always gotta hit me so hard Baa-… I mean Tsunade."

"Because of what you almost just said gaki." She loved him like her own son but occasionally he pissed her off.

"Well then," Kakashi spoke," What's our mission then?"

Simple, Iwagakure has been manning forces at our border some of or Hyuuga scouts reported seeing at least 10 squads of 3 setting up individual camps we hope they are just checking for our own troops but it seems as if they are planning an ambush on some of the small towns near the border, we want you to check it it and if it seems the slightest bit suspicious plant explosive tags around their camps at nightfall.

"Hai." All four ninja answered simultaneously.

"We will meet at the front gate in 15 minutes, everybody pack your things."

(A/N) Hey guys this is my first ever FanFiction but I have been reading them for ages and If I get hmm 3 reviews I'll continue Dattebayo!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Horrifying Affair

(A/N) Wow thanks guys 2 reviews in less than 24 hours!

"I think I see a couple of them." Sakura stated into the earpiece.

"I think that is the group of Iwa ninjas, they all seem to be Chuunin or Jounin as expected." Sasuke observed.

'I wonder what they are doing.' Kakashi pondered to himself.

"Alright let's go talk to them but if one of them even lowers their hand to their kunai pouch, you get out, fast." Kakashi ordered.

"I really hope they aint' gonna jump us ya know!" Naruto, of course, said.

They leaped down from their respective branches that felt like were about to snap under their feet and hit the rough soil below and faced the Iwa nin. They raised their hands in the air to try to show that they were not going to attack but the Iwa nin weren't having it. The Stone Shinobi begun casting jutsu and throwing kunai with explosive tags in their direction, as the squad swiftly departed their location and sprawled out of the dense, humid jungle into the brisk evening air of a cliff they didn't know existed, Naruto and Sasuke, both being clumsy when it comes to escapes, flew of the edge of the cliff into the icy waters below. Naruto came up splashing and yelling to tell them that he was okay. A few seconds later Sasuke bursted out of the water and they both climbed on top of the lake with their chakra exercise they had learnt many years ago. Sakura and Kakashi walked down the side of the cliff nonchalantly and hopped onto the water.

"What do we do now Kakashi-sensei?"

"I think we should head about 3 miles North and in the middle of the night we go back and 2 of the squads, and do the same thing over again for the next 5 days until they are all gone."

"That seems as if it's crossing some line of sorts," Sakura stated ",Killing them in their sleep?"

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi looked at her weirdly.

"I was unaware there was an instruction manual on what is 'crossing the line' when you kill humans, especially since we are shinobi there are no bounds of what is right and what is wrong to do to another human being, just look at how Danzou treats his ROOT members, sucking the human emotions out of them…but has anyone stopped him? No." Sasuke retorted.

"I have a better plan," Naruto suggested," It's harsh, it's inhumane but it'll work like a charm."

2 hours later.

Sasuke voulunteered to take 8pm until 11pm watch where he would wake everyone up and they would activate Narutos' Plan.

"Hey guys time to get up."

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT THE AKATSUKI!"

Everyone then promptly woke up weapons drawn.

"What is it Sasuke, where?"

"I was just trying to wake you up."

Every one sweat-dropped at that statement.

"Well I guess we'd better get moving." Kakashi suggested.

As the group slithered through the night making not a single noise, the came up to the first large camp, the one they encountered earlier that day.

"Naruto do it now."

**"Earth Tunnel no Jutsu." **Naruto wove the hand signs: Tatsu, Tora, Inu and dove deep into the ground. To anyone else they would think that Naruto was simply going to rise out of the ground with a Rasengan but he was really deploying a layer of explosive tags designed to go off and then 2 minutes later another set would go off again killing the people that rushed to help the wounded shinobi. Kakashi thought it was a cruel idea but then again their country was going to be invaded.

Naruto came out of the tunnel and clambered up the tree the rest of his team was in.

"Prepare for the fireworks guys." He stated simply.

"**Katsu!"**

By the time the Rock Ninja heard him say that, it was too late.

The bombs exploded in a shower of disfigured bodies and roughly severed limbs, after the first round of explosives finished, medic teams and other shinobi rushed in to assess the damage, the unrepairable damage, entrails leaked of wailing blast victims and some had their legs blown off. Crimson blood pasteled the crater covering the second round of explosive tags making them invisible among the carnage.

Naruto saw that there were lots of medics and other ninja now in the crater and again uttered:

**"Katsu."**While his hands in the Tiger handseal.

The bombs went off once again and no one, even Kakashi who had been in the ANBU had never seen so much gore in their life, Sakura had to try to keep her food down at the sight of the puddles of blood and shattered bones and limbs that was once a campout.

"There is a few stragglers but none to many to let free." Sasuke stated, even though he didn't show it, Sasuke was quite shocked at the display.

Kakashi stood silently obviously wondering how his 'innocent' student could cause this much carnage, he Kakashi remembered that if Naruto kills someone, it's only ever for the sake of his village.


End file.
